


Мы всегда жили в замке

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Предупреждения:Не фиксит. Без камней. Сомнительный ХЭ. АУ пост-ГВ. Вдохновлено фильмом «Мы всегда жили в замке».Краткое содержание: Мы со Стивом живем в замке. Стив смеется, говорит, это просто дом, большой и довольно ветхий. Но по мне, это настоящий замок. У нас есть парк, ручей и даже крепостные стены. Не знаю, что Стиву еще надо.Спасибо kasmunaut за бетинг





	Мы всегда жили в замке

Мы со Стивом живем в замке. Стив смеется, говорит, это просто дом, большой и довольно ветхий. Но по мне, это настоящий замок. У нас есть парк, ручей и даже крепостные стены. Не знаю, что Стиву еще надо.

Мы живем здесь, сколько я себя помню.

В парке растут столетние дубы и каштаны. Они уже отцвели, теперь ждать плодов. Будем со Стивом есть жареные каштаны на Рождество.

У Стива, похоже, сегодня плохой день; про каштаны ему не интересно. Опять всё утро слушал радио. Возьму я как-нибудь этот приемник и утоплю в ручье. Надежнее бы в реке, но реки у нас нет. Все равно, если эту чертову машину напоить как следует, она только и будет знать, что булькать, а не Стива расстраивать.

Сам я новости никогда не слушаю.

— Сегодня понедельник, — напомнил я Стиву. — Твой друг привезет еду. Пойдешь встречать?

— Сходи сам, хорошо?

Он склонился над бумагой. В другое время я не стал бы его отвлекать, но, когда он не в настроении, рисовать по-настоящему у него не выходит, поэтому он просто чертит узоры на бумаге. Выводит их не глядя, но линии и квадраты у него получаются аккуратными, все — одного размера. Вот что значит — наметанная рука.

И с ножом он наверняка хорош.

Но ножей нам здесь не надо. Нас охраняют стены. Толстые, каменные, как в настоящем замке. По верху стен тянется проволока под напряжением. Я не люблю электричество. Но для того, чтобы охранять от врагов, нет ничего лучше. Я иду к воротам по тропинке меж дубами и каштанами, темно-желтое вечернее солнце пятнами пробивается сквозь листву. Вечером тут становится так тихо, так прохладно.

Но сегодня нам тишины не видать. Я стою у ворот; нажал кнопку, сказал пару слов в маленький экран и теперь жду, пока они откроются сами, как по волшебству. Поднимаю голову: над воротами установлены глаза замка, они хищно мигают красными лампочками. Такие расставлены по всей стене. Они должны видеть неприятелей и вовремя сообщать нам об этом, чтобы мы со Стивом успели подготовиться.

Что-то в них не так, но я не успеваю додумать, что. С предупреждающим писком и тихим жужжанием открываются ворота. Значит, Сэм здесь. Большой белый грузовик еле-еле протискивается внутрь. Мне всегда интересно, что будет, если когда-нибудь он заденет боком ворота. Достанется ли и ему разряд? Но на моей памяти такого не происходило.

Грузовичок въезжает в ворота и едет к задней двери кухни. Я за ним еле поспеваю. У кухни он останавливается. Сэм вылезает, открывает заднюю дверцу, а я достаю список. Я всегда проверяю, всё ли он привез. Пару раз он кое-что забывал. Но на сей раз привез всё, что нужно. И еду, и рассаду, и два ведра белой краски.

— Привет, Барнс, — говорит Сэм. Я проверяю список.

— А краска вам зачем?

— Хочу побелить террасу, — говорю я неохотно. Это не дело чужаков. Но Сэм удовлетворяется ответом.

— Всё хорошо?

Я киваю.

— Можешь сказать: «Спасибо, Сэм».

— Спасибо, Сэм, — говорю я, — что ничего не забыл на этот раз.

И встаю между ним и домом, надеясь, что он поймет намек и уберется восвояси.

Как бы не так.

— Могу я увидеть Стива, как думаешь?

Почему он спрашивает «как думаешь», если и так прекрасно знает? Я думаю, что нам со Стивом хорошо без чужаков.

— Он не в настроении.

— Я знаю. Но я его друг.

Он всегда это говорит; и поэтому у меня нет права его задерживать. Приходится проводить его к Стиву.

— Эй, Кэп, — говорит Сэм. Стив сидит на террасе (облезлой) и рисует, и вполне обошелся бы сегодня без друзей. Но Сэм уже идет к нему, так что приходится Стиву подняться и его обнять.

— Баки, — просит Стив, — можешь принести кофе?

Я ухожу. Стив-то прекрасно знает, что я услышу их из кухни: у него слух такой же, как у меня. А вот Сэм, наверное, не догадывается. Я включаю кофе-машину, и пока она греется, слушаю их разговор.

— Как ты здесь, дружище?

— Отлично.

— Барнс говорит, ты не в настроении.

— Баки обо мне заботится. Всегда заботился. У меня правда иногда бывают плохие дни. Но это ничего. Я рад тебя видеть.

— Как ты тут выдерживаешь?

Я едва не роняю чашку на пол. Сами мы пьем кофе из чашек Сары Роджерс. Стив смеется и говорит, что украл их из музея. Но гостям мы чашек Сары не ставим. Они пьют из нового разноцветного сервиза. Он современный, и его не жалко. Даже если все чашки побьются, мы всегда можем заказать новые.

— Что значит — выдерживаю? — сухо осведомляется Стив.

— Ладно, — говорит Сэм. — Ладно, извини. Может... может, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Ты ведь привез все по списку, правда? Баки не любит, когда список не сходится.

— Я всё привез, — отвечает Сэм. Я разливаю кофе по чашкам и ставлю на столик с колесиками. Мы со Стивом всегда его используем, когда пьем кофе снаружи. Если бы столик умел говорить, наверное, сказал бы, что не хочет развозить еду чужакам.

— Может, тебе нужен друг, — говорит Сэм, пока я не слышу. Я еле-еле удерживаюсь от смеха. Как будто бы он не знает, что у Стива уже есть друг.

Мы со Стивом дружим с самого детства, хотя я этого детства и не помню.

Когда я вхожу в гостиную, Сэм замолкает. Я подвожу столик прямо к нему. Всем нам иногда приходится делать то, что не нравится.

— Спасибо, Барнс, — говорит он.

Не без опасения берет чашку — как будто я его отравлю. Снова обращается к Стиву.

— Короче говоря, ты знаешь. Скажи хоть одно слово, и мы все к тебе приедем.

Меня пробирает дрожь. Только бы еще одну чашку не уронить. Я представляю себе, как они — все, кто называет себя друзьями Стива — оказываются у нас в доме. Шумят, вытаптывают траву в саду, толпятся повсюду, так, что нигде не остаться одному.

— Эй, Бак, — тихо говорит мне Стив. И Сэму:

— Спасибо. Если честно, я начинаю привыкать к тихой жизни. Не беспокойся, со мной в самом деле все в порядке.

В конце концов Сэм уходит. Вид у него не слишком довольный. Я провожаю его до грузовика. Обычно он смотрит так, будто ему не терпится оказаться от меня подальше. Но сейчас вдруг поворачивается ко мне.

— Ты здесь счастлив, Барнс?

Глупый вопрос. Хоть он и застигает меня немного врасплох.

— Конечно, счастлив. — И повторяю, раздельно, чтоб до него дошло. — Мы со Стивом тут счастливы.

— Хорошо.

Но в грузовик он забираться не торопится. Так что я говорю:

— Я сегодня проверил все провода на стенах. Там чертовски сильный ток, знаешь? Однажды тут погибла птица. Нечаянно налетела. Представляешь, какой был бы ужас, если бы ты попытался перелететь через стену и задел бы ее крылом. Изжарился бы вмиг.

Он хмурится:

— Крылья ты, значит, помнишь.

Опять я проштрафился, только непонятно, где. Но уже знаю, что Стиву не понравится.

— Ты ведь Сокол, — говорю. — Как же ты без крыльев.

Он садится наконец в грузовичок. Когда ворота смыкаются за ним, я выдыхаю. Уже настал теплый, чистый вечер, сад лежит в тихой тени, но небо еще светлое. В кухне уже горит свет: то ли Стив взбодрился, то ли просто решил, что ужинать надо в любом случае.

— Извини, что я на тебя его повесил, — сказал Стив. Он уже распаковал пакеты, засучил рукава и стоял посреди освещенной кухни, думая, за что браться.

Как Капитан посреди штаба. Готовый к битве.

— Я не хотел его к тебе пускать. Сказал, у тебя плохой день.

— Ничего. Он все-таки мой друг. Смотри, курицу привезли. Будешь курицу по-луизиански?

— Обожаю курицу по-луизиански. Даже если ты ее спалишь...

— Бак...

— Да ладно, сопляк. Это была просто очень загорелая курица. Я ей позавидовал. Не всем нам выпадает случай провести лето на островах.

Люблю, когда Стив смеется.

— Эту постараюсь не спалить. А ты чего там еще назаказывал?

— Рассады. И краски. Завтра наконец побелю террасу. А то уже на развалины похоже, стыдно. И стекло в мансарде заделаю, но это попозже. Тут дел надолго хватит.

— Вот и хорошо. А я тогда каминную трубу прочищу. Сейчас жарко, а вот зимой хорошо, если сможем зажигать камин.

— Хорошо...

Я представил: полутемная комната, освещенная каминным жаром, треск поленьев, снег за окном. Можно будет включить проигрыватель, чтоб Нат Кинг Коул тихонько напевал про рождественскую ночь.

— Стив?

— М-м?

На нем футболка цвета хаки. Кажется, моя, потому что ему она мала. Он такой красивый в ней. Немного взъерошенный, как бывает в плохие дни. Лопатки выпирают из-под майки, когда он наклоняется к плите. Если б только я умел, рисовал бы его, пока рука не отвалится.

— Ты здесь счастлив?

У Стива брови сходятся на переносице. От этого у него недоуменный и немного грустный вид.

— Это он тебя спрашивал?

Я киваю.

— Ох уж этот Сэм. Никак психолога не выключит. Конечно, счастлив, Бак. Я же тебе говорил. Я ужасно рад, что нашел тебя. Что мы вернулись вместе.

— И что война кончилась, — подсказываю я.

— И что война кончилась.

Про себя я думаю: даже если там, снаружи, она начнется опять (всегда начинается), мы спрятаны за толстыми стенами, и бояться нам нечего. А начнут обстреливать — спрячемся в подполе. Я его сам оборудовал как надо, хотя Стив и ворчал.

***

Красить, конечно, куда проще, когда у тебя две руки. Но сколько ни причитай, вторая не вырастет и терраса сама себя не покрасит. Так что приходится вздохнуть и заняться делом.

День хороший — не слишком солнечный, в самый раз. Я беру шпатель и начинаю соскабливать старую, потрескавшуюся краску. Когда я наведу здесь порядок — надо бы еще разобрать чердак и вставить там новые стекла, может, и крышу перестелить — это будет не дом, а загляденье. А что на отшибе — так это и к лучшему. Настоящий замок должен быть неприступным.

Стив в доме заводит патефон, на террасу несутся звуки «Чаттануги-чу-чу». Скоро и сам Стив выходит с двумя чашками кофе в руках.

— Мы с тобой будем жить как короли, — говорю я ему.

Слышу, как он ставит чашки на столик за моей спиной, чувствую на себе его взгляд. Он, наверное, хочет спросить, не нужна ли мне помощь.

— Когда-то я сам жил в королевстве, — говорю я. — Я был принцем, и рука у меня была из золота.

— Точно, — соглашается Стив. Помочь он не предлагает, и я ему благодарен. Вместо этого подносит мне кофе. Моя рука в грязной перчатке держит шпатель, взять чашку я не могу, так что Стив подносит ее к моим губам и ждет, пока я глотну. Он совсем близко, я чувствую щекой его дыхание. Кофе крепкий, как я люблю, за стеной невидимый Глен Миллер заканчивает первую мелодию и начинает «Серенаду солнечной долины».

— Я так счастлив, что мне страшно, Стив.

Его лицо становится серьезным.

— Не бойся. Больше ничего не надо бояться. Я же говорил тебе.

Я допиваю кофе. Мне нравится этот сорт, и нравится, что Стив меня поит.

— Я сделаю еще, — обещает он. — Ты всякий раз столько его заказываешь…

— Ничего. Спрячем в подпол, не пропадет.

У Стива всякий раз делаются тревожные глаза, когда я говорю о подполе. Зря он это.

***

У Замка прочные стены, и все же не так уж хорошо они нас хранят. Я думал, нам удастся хоть пару спокойных дней провести вдвоем, но как бы не так.

Явилась рыжая. Стив зовет ее Наташей. Он говорит, мы с ней когда-то друг друга знали. Но я до сих пор ума не приложу, как она умудряется обходить охрану.

— Много будешь знать, — говорит она и без всяких церемоний проходит в дом. О хороших манерах она явно не слышала. Я иду за ней: рыжая отчего-то всегда пытается пробраться на кухню, а это не место на чужаков. Для гостей есть гостиная.

Правда, в гостиной Стив чистит каминную трубу, и вокруг камина полно золы. Так что мы идем в сад. По пути я кричу в камин:

— Стив, тут еще твои друзья пришли!

В лицо мне летит сажа.

Умываюсь; делаю рыжей кофе, потому что я о манерах помню. И себе заодно кружечку. Из кухни видно, как она сидит в кресле в саду и внимательно оглядывается. В трубе гремит — это Стив выбирается наружу.

Я отношу кофе в сад, и мы с рыжей молча рассматриваем друг друга, ожидая, пока Стив приведет себя в порядок. Я предвкушаю, в каком он будет виде, и не ошибаюсь: он, конечно, принял душ и оделся в чистое, но лице все равно осталась сажа, и ногти были все черные.

Я смеюсь:

— Ну и видок. У тебя нос в саже.

Стив морщится:

— Извини, Нат. — И мне: — Там работы еще на полдня как минимум.

Да уж; и как прикажешь управляться с работой, когда все время кто-то отвлекает…

Я делаю шаг к Стиву и вытираю черное с его носа и щек.

— Вечером тебя оттирать придется…

Рыжая наблюдает за нами внимательным и недобрым взглядом.

— Значит, вот так, Стив?

— Значит, вот так. — Голос у него становится металлическим; обычно таким тоном не разговаривают с друзьями. У меня он просит:

— Принеси нам чаю. И печенья, вчера ведь привозили… Пожалуйста?

Так что остальное я слышу уже из кухни, благо окно открыто.

— Я думала, у тебя это не получится, Стив.

— Что именно?

— Вот этого. Дом, сад, тихая жизнь… Вы тут террасу красите?

— Баки красит. Он тебе не рассказал?

— Солдат не слишком-то разговорчив. Да и не был никогда.

— Не называй его так.

Я выкладываю на тарелки печенье «гарибальди». Хорошо, что Сокол о нем не забыл. Стив это печенье обожает. Еще с Англии…

Моргаю. Не помню, что мы делали в Англии. Помню отчего-то сирены и огонь, и вот эти тонкие пластинки, которые можно долго жевать, и вкус черники. Ребята их называли «печеньем с дохлыми мухами». Ребята?

Воспоминание со всей силы ударяется об стену.

Ладно. Не в первый раз.

А вот пару пачек надо бы припрятать в подвал. Стив туда не ходит, и хорошо — а то все эти коробки и двух суток не протянут.

— ...Не нужен телевизор, — резкий голос Стива.

— Но радио-то ты слушаешь. Слышал, что случилось в Латверии?

— Слышал. И о доблестном вмешательстве Мстителей тоже. Правда, слегка запоздалом. Слишком долго ждали разрешения?

Я не вижу этого, но знаю, что рыжая улыбается. Будто бы таинственно и с ноткой презрения — но на самом деле ей просто нечего Стиву ответить. Но в конце концов она находится:

— Значит, Соглашения для тебя стали оправданием, чтобы ничего не делать, Роджерс? Сидеть с Барнсом за белым заборчиком? Просто перестать воевать?

— Я не перестал, — тихо, но очень четко отвечает Стив. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, кто построил этот заборчик. И кто его охраняет.

Голос ее меняется.

— Я просто боюсь, что ты сам здесь сойдешь с ума.

Не сойдет, если его вечно не будут теребить…

— Ты же понимаешь, что может с ним случиться, если я его оставлю.

— Я понимаю, Стив. Это ты, кажется, не понимаешь. Я за этим и пришла. Чтобы предупредить. Они не будут терпеть вечно. Ты им по-прежнему нужен, но… ты не подписал Соглашения. Ты уже не неприкосновенный Капитан Америка, как раньше.

— Я с удовольствием выйду отсюда и буду сражаться. Вместе с Баки.

Вот это мне не нравится. Разве Стив еще не навоевался? Не дадут солдатам отдохнуть.

Иду к ним с чаем и печеньем на подносе. Солнце потихоньку садится, деревья шумят громче, становится свежо. Сперва я думаю, что вечерняя прохлада прогонит рыжую прочь; но откуда-то я помню, что она не боится холода.

— Это они тебя подослали? — спрашивает Стив.

— Нет, конечно. — Рыжая вдруг кажется мне очень усталой. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал… о компромиссах.

— Как все вы, — говорит Стив.

— Как все мы.

Я иду ее провожать — очень уж мне хочется, чтобы она добралась до выхода и не растворилась по пути, чтобы потом снова нам докучать.

— Стив не понимает, — говорит она. — Он думает, что защитит тебя, если будет торчать здесь безвылазно. Но на самом деле он может чего-то добиться, только если будет благоразумным.

— Ты всегда была благоразумна, Наташенька, — и с чего я вдруг так ее назвал? — Но ведь ты знаешь, что на самом деле невозможно все продумать. Знаешь, что каждый в конце концов ошибается.

Удивительно: теперь в ее глазах страх.

Проводив ее, я возвращаюсь по темному саду, вдоль стены. Глаза-камеры все еще смотрят на меня. И я понимаю наконец, почему они всегда казались мне странными.

Почему они смотрят внутрь? Они ведь должны отслеживать чужаков. А они зачем-то направлены на нас. Как будто это мы можем навредить замку. 

Я нагибаюсь, шарю в траве, хвое и опавших листьях. Нахожу камень. Р-раз! Первый глаз уже ничего не увидит. Все-таки снайперское умение не пропьешь…

Я подбираю второй камень. Не нужны нам эти бесполезные глаза. 

***

Свежая белая краска подсыхает на перилах и полу террасы. Пока мы входим в дом только через заднюю дверь.

— Что сказали по приемнику?

Стив резко оборачивается.

— Ничего. Ничего особенного.

— О погоде, — уточняю я. — Не хочу, чтобы завтра пошел дождь и вся моя работа пропала.

— А. — Стив нервно проводит рукой по волосам. — Нет. Дождя не будет. Вообще… лето обещали хорошее.

И правда, следующий день выдается ясным. Стив с утра в саду, устроился там в плетеном кресле и рисует. На сей раз — что-то стоящее, потому что мне не показывает. В спальне у нас висит мой портрет — Стив нарисовал меня прежнего, с двумя руками. До войны.

— Нарисуешь меня в короне и с золотой рукой? — прошу я.

— Обязательно нарисую, — говорит Стив.

Я пытаюсь заглянуть ему через плечо — бесполезно.

— Ладно. — Я сдаюсь. — Пожалуй, начну я сегодня разбирать чердак.

— Бак, — притворно ужасается Стив, — отдохни хоть немного.

— Лучший отдых — смена деятельности, — цитирую я. — Это говорил…

Вот черт. Не помню.

— Ну и не вспоминай, — тихо говорит Стив.

Я поднимаюсь на чердак, а в голове все еще звучит:

«Лучший отдых — смена деятельности, Солдат».

*** 

На чердаке жарко, но я люблю жару. Люблю, когда солнце наваливается мне на плечи.

Тут настоящая сокровищница. Наверное, я долго мог бы над ней чахнуть, как призрак, поставленный стеречь клад. Патефон мы со Стиви здесь и нашли, еще в первые дни. Но лучше этот клад немного расчистить: пыли с него… Я повязал на лицо платок, и то задыхаюсь. А Стиву этим вообще лучше не дышать…

Это чужие сокровища — Стив рассказывал, что купил дом у какой-то пары, уезжавшей в Европу. Они все это и оставили — и еще кое-что. Под старыми альбомами (страницы у них пожелтели, но я все равно откладываю их для Стива) — старые фотографии. Я не узнаю людей на них, но всматриваюсь все равно. Светлые лица, парадная форма. Неужели у нас со Стивом нет таких фото?

Остальное добро не такое уж интересное — старые игрушки, дырявые корзины, поеденная молью одежда. И на всем этом — ровные, спокойные лучи света; их ничто не может поколебать.

Отчего-то мне кажется, что здесь должно быть оружие. Целая груда. Я почти вижу его — обманчиво тихие стальные стволы, легкие ножи с прочными лезвиями. Тут за ними, наверное, никто не ухаживал, но я их переберу и вычищу как следует. Не годится боевому оружию пылиться. Вот только я не нахожу ни ножей, ни пистолетов. Зато их груды хлама на меня глядит конская голова. Слава богу, не настоящая.

— На чердаке совсем нет оружия, — сообщаю я Стиву вечером. Он глядит на меня странно:

— Откуда бы оно там взялось?

Я пожимаю плечами.

— Да и зачем оно нам? Мы ведь приехали сюда отдыхать.

— Потому что война кончилась, — говорю я.

— Да. Потому что война кончилась. — Он касается моей щеки. — Ты посмотри, весь в пыли.

— Когда я был принцем и жил в королевстве, у меня была целая комната, полная оружия.

_Я и сам был оружием._

— Как она кончается? — вдруг спрашивает Стив. — Эта история с королевством?

— Плохо, — говорю я. Стив вздыхает, как будто сам это знал.

— Ладно. Иди отмывайся и спать.

Когда я выхожу из ванной, Стиву звонят. Звонок телефона мне не нравится, слишком громкий, почти наглый.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Нет, уверяю вас, это ложная тревога. Иногда Баки ведет себя странно… Неудивительно, после того, что вы с ним… Да, я знаю, чье это было решение. Как будто вы позволили бы ему решить по-другому. Да, я остаюсь здесь. Согласно нашей договоренности. До свидания, генерал.

За ужином я говорю:

— Все дело в моем отце-короле. Я убил его, и у меня отняли золотую руку и выгнали из королевства. Но этот замок — отличное место для принца в изгнании.

***

Ночью я возвращаюсь на чердак. Хотя я точно помню, что уже наполовину разобрал его, он снова завален хламом.

Господи. Неужели опять расчищать все это. Стив сказал бы, что мне надо отдохнуть, но я отчего-то не могу. Вещи тяжелые, пыльные; на сей раз среди фотографий я замечаю и свои, но не отвлекаюсь на них — некогда. Нужно раскопать то, что скрывается под грудой вещей. Оно медленно проступает в куче барахла — сперва сиденье, потом подлокотники, потом…

Я отшатываюсь и кричу.

— Бак. Баки. Все в порядке. Что-то приснилось. Ш-ш-ш…

Опять я разбудил Стива. Он прижимает меня к себе, что-то шепчет, целует в макушку. Мне уже не страшно.

— Просто кошмар.

— Точно, — говорю я. — Мне приснился чердак.

Стив смеется.

— Неудивительно. Ты с него два дня не слезал.

— Там столько интересного. Ты знал, что у нас на чердаке есть конская голова?

— Конская голова? — сонно удивляется Стив. — Господи. И что за люди здесь жили до нас…

— Нормальные люди. Может, они для тебя оставили конскую голову. Знали, что ты захочешь ее нарисовать. Нарисуешь?

— Завтра, — зевает Стив.

— Завтра. Спи. Прости, что разбудил.

Он засыпает. Я прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу, и страх развеивается. Мне снова снится чердак, но на сей раз это хороший сон: я сижу и перебираю оружие — целые залежи винтовок, ножей и РПО.

***

Решительно, гости в этом доме не переводятся. Когда я поднимаюсь из подпола, Стив разговаривает с Тони Старком. Старк — миллионер. Стив говорит, он помог нам с покупкой этого дома, поэтому мы должны быть с ним вежливы.

«Он и так уже от нас натерпелся, Бак».

Я захожу на кухню,

— Принес тебе пива из ледника, — бросаю Стиву холодную банку. — Жарко сегодня, как в пекле.

Тони смотрит на меня и молчит. На самом деле его здесь нет. Это голограмма. Я знаю это, потому что кресло через него просвечивает. Словно он призрак. С одной стороны смешно: так хотел к нам в дом, что просочился хоть фантомом. С другой стороны, меня беспокоит, что наш дом посещают призраки.

— Эй, Терминатор, ты не дашь нам со Стивом переговорить наедине?

— Это его дом, Тони, — хмыкает Стив. — Теперь единственный. Куда он уйдет?

— Как тебе угодно. — Голограмма картинно роняет руки. Я падаю в кресло в углу. Устал. Да и пылью надышался.

— Отлично. Тогда, может, твой друг объяснит, какого черта он перебил все мои камеры?

Так это были его глаза? Вот это уже совсем плохо. Он призраком заявляется сюда, чтобы подглядеть за нами изнутри, да еще и смотрит снаружи.

— Потому что они должны смотреть наружу, на чужаков, а не к нам в дом. Что у нас тут интересного?

— Действительно, — говорит Тони, — что.

Губы его кривятся в неприязненной усмешке. Мне кажется, что я его помню. Я воевал с ним. Начинает болеть рука, которой нет, как будто к дождю. А может…

— Мы не выходим отсюда, Тони, — устало говорит Стив. — И я действительно не понимаю, зачем тут камеры. Неужели мало того, что мы и так живем, как в лагере? Так уж не хватает вышек с охраной и собак?

— Послушай. Я тебе не враг, Кэп, как бы ты ни старался меня во враги записать. Я захотел поговорить с тобой, потому что меня поднял с постели — очень занятой постели — наш дорогой генерал Росс. Ему твой маленький садовый помощник внушает немаленькие опасения. Он угрожал Соколу и Романовой. По его мнению, это ты его используешь, чтобы отомстить тем, кто подписал Соглашения… И сам Солдат, как он считает, совсем не такой уж беспамятный…

Я в первый раз вижу Стива таким. Он застывает, будто каменный, и лицо у него становится очень бледным.

Господи, Стиви.

— Не такой уж беспамятный. — Даже слова как будто каменные. — Он же сам присутствовал при процедуре! Он сам…

— Ну тише, тише, Капитан Злюка. — Голограмма от страха словно съеживается. — Я за что купил, за то продал. Все, что я пытаюсь сказать — не нужно сейчас дразнить гусей.

Мне не нравится, что он разозлил Стива. Хуже, чем приемник. Завтра Стив опять будет не в настроении, станет сидеть и черкать дудлы. Я допиваю пиво, встаю и подхожу к голограмме.

— Расстояние не спасает, — говорю я, глядя на Тони Старка в упор. — Я умею убивать на расстоянии. Любого можно выследить и убить, — это опять чужие слова — и я не помню, чьи, но знаю, что это правда. — Главное — запастись терпением.

Стив опускает взгляд. Опять я сказал что-то не то. Но я не хочу, чтобы призрак-Старк поселился в нашем замке.

— Тебе ли не знать, — говорит он, не опуская взгляда. — Тебе ли не знать.

***

Мы обычно не говорим с охраной, хотя в первые дни Стив иногда выносил им кофе. Но, кажется, им наш кофе не понравился. А вообще их дело — стеречь стену, а не общаться с хозяевами. Я их и вижу редко — только на маленьком экране у двери, когда мы впускаем или выпускаем гостей. Но сегодня я одного услышал. Решил перед обедом наведаться в малинник, у самых ворот. Малины, правда, еще мало созрело, но что было, то я честно снял с кустов — на десерт. Оттуда хорошо слышно, что творится снаружи, хоть стена и толстая, но шаги охранников за воротами я слышу без труда.

А в этот раз еще и лишние шаги появились. И голоса. Я сперва решил — пересменка, а после прислушался:

— …Собственной персоной здесь и сидит. Убийца Кеннеди. Да он не только Кеннеди, он кого только не убивал. Говорят, он сам ничего не помнит, только я в это не верю. Просто Кэп за него вступился. Его бы на электрический стул, а он тут почти что в замке… А мы, значит, охраняем… Только мне не надо бы вам про это говорить, мэм…

«Мэм» тоже что-то сказала, но совсем тихо.

От слов «электрический стул» мне вспомнился сон, и стало очень жарко отчего-то сидеть в малиннике. Этот охранник — как те глаза, которые я поразбивал. Принимает каких-то чужаков. Разве так охраняют замок?

Вот бы у меня и для него был камень.

Я нажимаю на кнопку, жду, пока экранчик просветлеет.

— …На помине, — говорит, обернувшись к кому-то, сытое лицо охранника.

— О, — говорит женский голос — «мэм», — позвольте, я на него взгляну.

На секунду на экране женское лицо, а потом меня ослепляет вспышкой.

Электрический стул, думаю я.

_Он же сам присутствовал при процедуре!_

_Процедура._

Мне надо прийти в себя.

Спокойно, Солдат.

— Ваша работа, — говорю я отчетливо в сытое лицо, снова появившееся на экранчике, — заключается не в том, чтобы болтать с незнакомцами. Вы знаете, что делают с теми, кто много болтает и плохо выполняет свою работу?

Я хорошо сказал; лицо на экране белеет, а он ведь и так черно-белый.

_Куратор бы гордился._

— Полагаю, что знаете. Я бы попросил вас избегать таких инцидентов в будущем, иначе последуют санкции.

Я не знаю, кто такой куратор. Наверное, кто-то с войны.

Если честно, я уже не верю, что война закончилась.

Стиву я об этом не рассказываю, не хочу его расстраивать, он и так выглядит задумчивым после разговора с Тони Старком. Я приношу ему с чердака то, что отложил: альбомы с в потертых кожаных переплетах, старинную жестяную банку с карандашами, хотя я даже не знаю, можно ли ими рисовать. Стив оживляется; тут же садится пробовать их на пожелтевшей бумаге. Не отгоняет меня: на наброски можно смотреть сколько угодно. Я гляжу на его рисунки, на большие руки, которые так ловко управляются с карандашом, на светлый затылок.

— Я так рад, Стив.

— Чему это, Бак? — отрывается от рисунка, смотрит на меня.

_Тому, что не убил тебя._

— Тому, что мы вернулись с войны. Что мы вместе. 

***

Вот с горячей водой здесь хорошо, даже удивительно. Можно принимать ванну хоть каждый вечер.

— Господи, Бак, — качает головой Стив. — Это же я трубу чистил, а не ты.

Я фыркаю. На него тоже немало галлонов воды ушло. Зато теперь, когда придет осень, огонь будет гореть весело и ярко, и чадить не станет.

Стив трет мне мочалкой локоть. Кто-то делал так раньше, когда локтя у меня еще было два. Наверное, мама.

— Тебе бы хоть пару дней отдохнуть, Бак.

— Мы за этим сюда приехали, — говорю я. — Отдыхать.

— Точно.

Теперь Стив намыливает мне спину. Ванна старинная, на ножках; и в самой комнате свет тусклый, как будто свечной. Стив сидит на бортике, завернув рукава, и я опять думаю, какой он все-таки красивый.

Очень осторожно он притрагивается полотенцем к моему обрубку. Боится тереть, хотя я ему уже сколько раз говорил, что шрамы не болят. Я закрываю глаза. Тут так тепло. Стив гладит обрубок кончиками пальцев, будто все пытается утешить меня. А я ведь даже не помню, как ее потерял.

— Стив, — говорю я.

— М-м?

— Ты участвовал в процедуре?

Его рука замирает. Почему-то мне очень хочется знать, что он не делал этого.

_Не пристегивал меня к креслу. Руки к поручням. Не подводил электроды к вискам._

— Нет, — говорит он, почему-то очень горько. — Я не останавливал их. Не останавливал тебя. И я смотрел на это, потому что не хотел тебя оставлять. Но я… господи, Бак. Я бы никогда…

Он уткнулся лицом мне в бок. Намок весь.

— Они говорят, что это было твое решение, — говорит он глухо. — Не верь им. Они не оставили тебе выбора.

Мы сидим так несколько минут. Я глажу Стива по спине. Рубашка у него совсем промокла. В доме тихо, только иногда, если прислушаться, он вздыхает, скрипит.

— Ты много вспомнил? — спрашивает Стив.

— На самом деле нет. Это как чердак. Столько всего навалено, но все… как будто в пыли.

— Ты обещал мне конскую голову.

— Точно.

И тут дом прорезает телефонный звонок. Такой резкий звук, еще более чуждый здесь, чем все друзья Стива. Мы оба замираем, и я опять чувствую, как не хватает оружия, хотя что я буду делать со звонком? Стрелять в телефон?

— Порядочные люди давно спят.

— Я возьму, — говорит Стив и поднимается одним быстрым движением, будто шел в атаку.

На сей раз я не прислушиваюсь, с кем и о чем он разговаривал. Наверное, потому что и так все ясно. Я смотрю на тусклую лампочку на потолке и на начищенную раковину, и думаю, что люблю этот дом. Мне немного не хватает музыки из патефона.

Наконец возвращается Стив — все еще мокрый и мрачный.

— Их превосходительство генерал Росс, — сообщает он. — Хочет, чтобы завтра я явился к нему. Якобы у него есть для меня задание.

Я почувствовал, что вода в ванной совсем остыла.

— Ты поедешь?

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул Стив. Он взял полотенце:

— Давай, вылезай.

Он вытирает мне голову, и я говорю в полотенце:

— Но ведь ты можешь уйти.

— Что?

— У тебя есть друзья. Вспомни, что они говорили. Меня они не любят. Но тебе-то они помогут. Ты мог бы…

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Не мог бы. Это ведь наш замок.

Этой ночью мы ложимся поздно — так много у нас дел. Мы обыскиваем весь дом. Мало выбить глаза; надо еще уничтожить уши, а их мы находим немало. А потом мы идем к воротам. Стив нажимает кнопку, вызывает охранника; тот его не боится, и уже скоро мы выходим наружу. Оказывается, у ворот настоящий блокпост, но мы обезоруживаем их довольно быстро.

— Не убивай, — предупреждает Стив.

— Я и не собирался.

Пока Стив общается с охранниками и убеждает их не поднимать тревогу, я разбираюсь в системе, которая запирает ворота. Теперь я могу заблокировать их, чтобы они не открывались наружу.

Над блокпостом висит огромная пятнистая луна. Широкая дорога уходит вдаль и теряется где-то в полях. Я спрашиваю себя, как так вышло, что я не выходил наружу раньше?

Ответ простой: мне не хотелось.

Я и сейчас с удовольствием возвращаюсь в замок. Мы запираем двери и идем в дом, держась за руки, как дети, которые возвращаются с ночной вылазки и боятся, что ему попадет. 

Сплю я плохо. Я всегда плохо сплю на войне.

***

Утро последнего мирного дня — солнечное, радостное. Мы садимся пить кофе на террасе — Стив шутит, что я все никак не могу ею налюбоваться. Ну а что — покрашено на совесть. У своего кресла Стив кладет щит. Когда я только подношу к губам чашку, над головой раздается стрекот. Вертолет. Я еще успеваю увидеть его отражение в моей чашке. Потом появляется еще один.

Стив ставит кофе на стол. Напружинивается. Снова верещит телефон — может, кто-то из друзей звонит предупредить. Пожалуй, сейчас даже я был бы не против, если б они сюда явились. Да только их не пустят. Вертолеты пролетают еще несколько раз. Потом мы слышим БТРы. Нормальный человек не услышал бы, все-таки дом довольно далеко от стены. Но мы переглядываемся. Как будто полк террористов решили брать, а не двоих усталых солдат. Стив скребет ложкой в сахарнице.

— Похоже, больше не осталось. А нам теперь не скоро привезут…

Снова трель звонка. Требовательная. Это наверняка генерал Росс.

— Не дадут позавтракать. — Стив идет в дом. Я вижу, как он все больше выпрямляется, говоря с генералом.

— Нет, сэр. Никак не могу, сэр. Если вы помните, генерал, у нас с вами была договоренность… Ах вот как? Нет. Извините. Сходите туда сами. Сэр.

Он возвращается и говорит:

— Может, завести патефон?

Остаток утра проходит почти без приключений — если не считать того, что время от времени они орут в мегафон. Обращаются почему-то всегда к Стиву, не ко мне.

— Капитан Роджерс…

— Капитан Роджерс, позвольте нам считать это недоразумением.

— Вы нужны стране, Капитан Америка.

— Если вы выйдете сейчас, мы не будем обвинять вас в том, что вы покрываете опасного преступника.

Под такой аккомпанемент никакой работой не займешься. Меня утешает только то, что двери я запер, и стены нас охраняют. И ток сверху все еще идет. Я сижу и думаю, что буду делать, если Стив все-таки ответит на их просьбы.

Но он только морщится и ставит пластинку погромче.

«Поцелуй меня раз, поцелуй меня раз и снова поцелуй», — поет Дорис Дэй.

И тогда они наконец начинают стрелять. С вертолета — понимают, что через стены так просто не пробьешься.

— В дом, — командует Стив.

Мы закрываем двери. Патефон по-прежнему играет. Мы оставили его в саду на растерзание.

— И стоило возиться, красить, — говорю я.

— Баки, — говорит Стив. — Бак, послушай…

«Я столько должна тебе сказать», — поет Дорис Дэй, но тут в патефон попадают и он, поперхнувшись, замолкает. Я не хочу стоять здесь и видеть, как они расстреливают сад, поливают огнем террасу, наш дом с камином, который Стив только-только прочистил. Не хочу, чтобы Стив это видел.

— Идем, — говорю я.

— Куда?

— В мое королевство.

***

Не знаю, кто были эти люди, которые жили здесь до нас, но, наверное, они боялись атомной войны. А может, бункер — это дело рук Тони Старка. Теперь мне совестно, что я так с ним говорил.

— Бак, ты думаешь спрятаться от них в подполе?

— Не совсем, — я отодвигаю большую этажерку для вин, в которой нет ни одной бутылки. За ней — дверь в бункер. Они, конечно, найдут ее, да вот только открыть вряд ли получится.

— Добро пожаловать, — говорю я.

У Стива такой ошарашенный вид, что мне хочется улыбаться. Но ведь я не зря столько возился с подполом. Теперь тут настоящий дворец, хоть и темновато. Но я зажигаю керосиновые лампы, и сразу становится веселей. Керосин я здесь и нашел, и надеюсь, что нам его надолго хватит.

— Господи, Бак. Как ты… Так вот, почему ты все время здесь торчал!

Здесь и правда уютно. Правда, вместо кроватей — матрасы, которые я стащил сверху. Зато соломенные кресла у мини-бара выглядят роскошно. На столике рядом лежит целая куча иллюстрированных журналов — тоже добыча с чердака. Мини-бар, правда — всего лишь маленький холодильник, но я набил его выпивкой. А вся еда — в подсобке, тут и пачки кофе, и банки консервов, и целая батарея «гарибальди». Водопровод и канализация тоже предусмотрены неизвестным строителем, плюс я натаскал бутылей с водой на случай, если трубы перекроют.

Шума снаружи здесь почти не слышно. Второго патефона у нас нет, но я нашел на чердаке и отремонтировал маленький портативный магнитофон. Пока батарейки есть, у нас будет музыка.

— Пусть себе толкаются там сверху, — говорю я, — а мы тут с тобой будем пить кофе с шерри и читать журналы. Хочешь кофе с шерри?

— С удовольствием, — говорит Стив. Я вынимаю из подсобки турку и зажигаю маленькую горелку. Где-то очень отдаленно грохает. Со стен на нас смотрят фотографии-обереги: серьезные парни в военной форме, точно как мы. А еще — конская голова.

— Так вот, куда ты ее дел.

— Нарисуешь?

Стив кивает.

— У меня идея. Попробую нарисовать тебя на лошади и в короне.

Скоро весь бункер наполняется запахом кофе. Хотел бы я посмотреть на их лица там, наверху, когда они наконец взломают ворота, придут за нами — а нас и нет.

— Бак?

— М-м?

Я выкладываю на тарелку побольше «гарибальди» и еле успеваю вовремя снять кофе с огня.

— Помнишь, Сэм тебя спрашивал? Я на самом деле очень с тобой счастлив.


End file.
